


A Different Kind Of Lover

by CanYouSeeMe (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Pool Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, relationship with an unknown creature with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CanYouSeeMe
Summary: ‘Oh please let me cum.’ was actually in Drew's mind when he felt the build up inside him once more.
Or rather, what happens if you promise your lover to return in a specific date, but arrives after a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is never beta-ed nor will it ever be. Written on a sleepless night so please forgive me for any mistakes.

          Drew sighed as he looked at the crystal blue ocean, surrounding his family's private island. He was alone (except for the staff, but they live in a separate house), a place where no stupid and fake people will bother him, and he wouldn't waste even a single moment of enjoyment. He entered the house and smile as he noticed that there was no one in sight, which means no one is going to bother him unless he wants them to. He headed to the back door where a small path leads to an indoor pool. There were actually quite a few pools in there, his parents made sure to have every single kind, but his favorite was the main pool. The main pool was actually connected to the ocean, the floor shifting from tiles to the white sand halfway. The wall directly connecting the two waters was actually removed giving a pretty view of the ocean.

 

          There was actually a fence a few meters from the shore to prevent people from swimming far, and sea creatures out of the place. There was, however, one creature living inside the fenced area, that no one except for Drew knew about.

 

          He accidentally met him, during one of his crazy ideas of swimming around the island. He stumbled upon a cave, located near the indoor pools and met the creature. Despite, only seeing his tentacles, Drew found out he was actually smart and with the help of a little technology, they were able to communicate. He actually gave the creature the name Axiel, since unknown-creature-I've-never-really-met was a bit long. They became fast friends and before he knew it, he actually lost his virginity to Axiel. He paused on his musings as he arrived on the place.

 

          Upon entering, Drew immediately stripped himself, placing the clothes and his towel on one of the chairs. The lights were actually switched off, leaving only the setting sun to light the room. He noticed rippling of the water on the ocean side of the pool and he smiled knowing his friend had noticed his arrival. He carefully lowered himself at the water sighing at the perfect temperature it always seem to hold. As his body was fully submerged, he felt something caress him softly and teasingly; something others would simply brush off as a figment of imagination. "Hello big guy, did you miss me?" He greeted, feeling the touches increasing, until his arms, leg, and hips were enveloped and he was pulled a bit hard towards the ocean. More tentacles started enveloping him until one finally slithered towards his inner thigh and stroking, albeit a bit slowly, his growing erection. Drew moaned, and tried to move his hips to increase the pace but was stopped by the tentacles wrapping tighter. He was lifted in the air, spread eagle, and face forced to look up in the ceiling with his ass a few inches out of the water. At this position, he cannot see anything Axiel will be doing nor would he be expecting it. Shit. "Since when are you a tease?" He protested, moaning slightly as he felt the press of a tentacle on his slit before pulling back to trace his inner thighs and spreading it wider. His butt cheeks were spread open, and a thin tentacle traced the crack, adding a bit pressure here and then. Drew must have done something bad if his being teased this much; usually they'll get down to business as soon as he was in the water naked, but it seemed that he was being punished. For what? He doesn't remember, his kind becoming hazy at the teasing pleasure. Nearly all the tentacles pulled away - and those that were holding him up, wrapped on as little skin as possible - leaving him shivering and gasping as the cold wind pass through his body. A tentacle covered his eyes and Drew whimpered at the feeling of being lost and not knowing what will happen. For a moment, there was nothing but the cold and the slight warmth from his wrists, ankles, and hip, which caused him to panic a bit at what punishment is his friend planning. The touch came out of nowhere making him gasp in shock, a tentacle started playing with his nipple, pinching and rubbing it hard. Then another one came, doing it to the other nipple. Then another slithered on his inner legs stroking the skin near his private area but not really touching it. Then his torso was being teased, followed by the back and his face. Another tentacle traced his spine, going downward until it reached the top of his crack and simply moving a bit inside before pulling out, and then repeating it. "P-please come on Axiel." Drew begged, squirming, trying to move his body, but to no avail. He cried out as he felt a thin tentacle tracing the slit of his weeping dick lazily and slowly. Oh dear, what did he do to deserve this torture. A memory of him promising a date to return came to his mind; a date which had passed a week ago.. "I-I'm so sorry." He gasped out, and the tentacles stopped it's teasing, and froze. "I know I told you I'll be returning a week ago, but something came up..." He tried to explain, but it seems as though his explanation was a bit vague and giving a different meaning from what he meant to. Before he could correct his error, Axiel started moving. The tentacle entered him in one swift motion, hitting his prostate dead on causing Drew to moan, back arching. The pace was hard and fast, the tentacle itself stretching larger at every thrust leaving Drew nothing but a writhing and drooling mess. "A-axiel." He moaned out as he felt himself nearly the edge, just one more thrust and -

 

          Just as he was about to be pushed to the edge, the tentacle pulled away, leaving him gaping (on both holes). "N-no come on Axiel... please, come on Ax-" His begging was cut off by a tentacle being shoved in his mouth, followed by another one shoving in his ass jolting him a bit forward and forcing him to swallow the one on his mouth until the back of his throat. This time, the speed was slower but not less hard. Every time one pulls away, the other thrusts forward, making his body jolt and swallowing a bit of the leaving appendage. If he didn't know better, he'd think he is nothing but a toy being pulled and pushed by a single appendage. He was near once more, but this time instead of pulling away and stopping, a tentacle actually wrapped around the head of his dick, acting as a cock ring. The pace hastened, leaving Drew nearly out of breath as the air kept being knocked away from him. He whimpered as the two tentacles actually released inside him, both thrusting deeper. The one on his ass, actually released directly at his prostate which caused it to be pressed and played with while Axiel emptied at least a liter of cum inside of him. The one on his mouth, released in a slower manner, which Drew swallowed happily until he can't anymore and the remaining ones dripped out of his mouth to his cheeks and down to the pool. After that, a thin tentacle started stroking his dick, before it entered his slit. Drew whimpered as it passed the unused and sensitive walls in there. It didn't stop until at least an inch or two was curled around the tip, pressing and stroking. "N-no come on..." He groaned out as the tentacle pulled out a bit, the tip did not actually leave the prostate, before it thrust in again. The tentacle inflated and shrunk at odd intervals, its smooth skin suddenly having bumps and pressing on sensitive spots he didn't know existed before smoothing back. When it actually released, Drew nearly cried at the feeling of his dick about to burst. When it pulled away, he felt cum dripping from the slit - come which wasn't even his.

 

          This punishment continued for more than an hour, Axiel fucking him in different speeds, sizes, holes, strokes, and pressure leaving him a moaning and drooling mess. His dick was so hard and without even seeing he knows it is now purple, the precum dripping from time to time. He knows that he is already quite a sight; he feels cum dripping different holes, and coating his body a bit. Aside from cum, his body was actually covered with slime, tears, sweat, and drool; which might as well make him look like a slut or a fuck toy, but he's fine with that as long as his Axiel's toy. "W-wait let me explain!" He finally gasp out before Axiel could continue the punishment, and the creature stopped, one of the tentacles stroking him a bit as though motioning him to continue. "I... meant to say... was that... I had to delay my trip... so that I could... stay here for... two months." He said in between gasps, and for a moment Axiel didn't move. "Y-you know I wouldn't let anyone touch me but you right?" That seemed to spur his lover because the next thing he knows, he was being fucked at different holes by different tentacles in a fast and mind blowing pace. ‘Oh please let me cum.’ was actually in Drew's mind when he felt the build up inside him once more. Luckily, Axiel actually let him this time; his release was so intense that he blacked out for a moment. When he came to, he was lying on one of the beach chairs, sore and sticky. "You know, you could have at least cleaned me." He said with a pout, before pushing himself up only to fall back down with a groan at the sudden pain his movement had made. Without seeing, Drew knew his lover is actually smug about this. He didn't actually mind, it was fun; even though it means being sore for nearly a week.


End file.
